


Within The Present

by distraughtlover



Category: Downton Abbey, Downton Abbey movie
Genre: Chance Meetings, First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: Thomas runs into someone from the not-so-distant past.Set after the movie.





	Within The Present

There was a certain aspect to city life that Thomas had never cared for. Perhaps it was the lack of privacy, or maybe the pedestrian congestion that came with living in a cramped city. Either way, being stuck in London wasn’t exactly his cup of tea. 

He had missed the train back to Yorkshire by complete accident and was now kicking himself for it. Luckily, the hotel Thomas stayed at before checking out had an available room, which meant he could hide away for the entire day and night before the next train left tomorrow morning. 

Ignoring most of the day had been easy, but now it was dinner time and Thomas listened to his stomach rumble quietly. He had already eaten at the hotel twice, and a third time didn’t sound too appetizing. 

Resigning himself to leaving his room, Thomas exited the hotel and walked along the street. It was nearly 7 P.M. now and the night seemed to be coming alive. People populated the sidewalks, each individual heading in a different direction. 

He couldn’t help but admit how nice it felt being in a place where no one knew who he was. Anonymity proved to be his friend sometimes, and he was grateful for it today. 

Thomas had passed a few restaurants, but none of them called out to him. He supposed it was better to settle for a place instead of wasting time but being out in the open had helped to freshen up his mind after staying confined earlier in the day. 

Turning a corner, Thomas kept walking at a gentle pace, his hands placed snugly in his pockets. He almost felt ready to walk for the rest of the night, as if he were a city-dweller. The sidewalk here was a little crowded, and Thomas made sure to keep up with the pace of everyone else. Sighing softly, he decided to choose somewhere to eat and just get it over with. 

And then Thomas saw him. 

He stopped completely, his eyes focused forward. The other man walked the opposite way, towards him. It had been less than a year since they last saw each other, but Thomas just couldn’t believe he was here. 

Through the mass of people, Richard noticed Thomas. Stopping for a second, a surprised smile graced his handsome face, and then he walked determinedly to Thomas. Fighting to ignore how his heart beat rapidly against his will, Thomas stepped forward to meet Richard halfway. Their eyes never left each other. 

When they stood in front of one another, it felt just like it did from a year ago, as if nothing had changed between them. And really, nothing had. 

“Thomas?” Richard asked with a bright gentle smile, almost unsure it was the same man who he thought about nearly every day and night. A part of him had wondered if they’d ever see each other again, and now he didn’t need to wonder about it anymore. 

Speechless for a moment, Thomas dislodged the words that were trapped in his throat. “I didn’t think our reunion would be so unexpected.”

They moved near the entrance of a building. People continued by, minding their own business. The sun descended quicker and quicker. Both men felt nearly breathless. 

“Can I ask how you’ve been?” Richard questioned. He yearned to reach out and embrace Thomas in a hug, a kiss. All he wanted was to know everything about the man he barely knew. 

“I’ve been wonderful. But to be honest, I haven’t been the same since meeting you,” Thomas replied. 

They weren’t speaking loudly, but they weren’t staying quiet, either. Both men felt utterly safe within each other’s presence. 

“I haven’t stopped thinking about our last moment together,” Richard confessed. 

It was like no time had separated them. Or distance, for that matter. Their shadows stretched long across the cracked sidewalk. Thomas was enraptured by Richard’s handsome features, from his strong jawline to his kind eyes. They both stood at nearly the same height, and it seemed they were slowly coming closer to each other. 

Thomas wasn’t going to wait anymore to start his life. He had hidden his true self for long enough—out of necessity, out of survival—and it was time to be free. “Would you like to have dinner with me?”

Richard, whom Thomas had known as suave and collected, ducked his head with a shy grin on his face. Then he glanced back up and nodded in confirmation. 

Walking alongside each other, Thomas and Richard went forward through the streets of London, a place Thomas was not entirely opposed to anymore. Without letting himself worry, Richard softly brushed his fingers against Thomas’. His heart fluttering wildly, Thomas felt alive from Richard’s touch. 

Eventually, they found a place to eat that they were both happy with, and soon both men realized this was their first date. Another unexpected occurrence, one that they immediately began to cherish. 

After walking Thomas back to his hotel, Richard realized he couldn’t let things end here, not like last time. Discreetly checking their surroundings to make sure no one was close by, Richard leaned forward and kissed Thomas. Keeping himself from melting as best he could, Thomas kissed him back with everything he had. 

Pulling away, Richard and Thomas breathed out shaky breaths, both of them radiating complete happiness. 

They both knew this was the start of something great, of something that would last.


End file.
